This invention is a hand tool of the ratchet type wherein a planetary gear system is provided to enable the user to selectively vary the output speed for a given input. In its preferred form the tool is a ratchet type socket wrench.
Hand and power tools have previously been provided with planetary gear systems for the purpose of increasing or decreasing output torque with resultant change in output speed. In some cases, multiple or variable output torques have been provided by the user selectively controlling the rotation of one or more of the members in the gear system. In the prior art, however, the means for selectively controlling one or more of the gear system members has involved the use of clutches or shifting means or other mechanical means.
In the present invention a hand tool of the ratchet type is provided with planetary gear means controlled by a hand grip in such a way that the user may conveniently control the output speed without having to select or adjust separate control means.